Talk:Republic of Melanesia
YEAR 1958 MODIFY AS YOU PLEASE, WITH REASON # User:Vivaporius (Roderick Hayes-Marshall) ® # User:Centrist16 (Huynh Quang Hung) (L) # User:Bowwow828 () (L) # User:Fizzyflapjack (David Roselane) (S) # User:Super Warmonkey () (L) # User:Pelicary (Anthony J. Iverson) (N) # User:Dog of War (Djalal Maheswari) (S) 1955 On June 20th, 1955, the Republic of Melanesia is released from the and fair elections with is conducted. Australia and Commonwealth officials, declare that seven individuals whomever reach a qualified voting threshold shall be elected to the Provisional Convention of Melanesia and draft a constitution. How the constitution would be ratified would be left to the elected individuals, October 28th, 1958 the Melanesian Provisional election, 1958 is held with a large voter turnout from the Asian, African and White communities. The movement was able to elect 3 members to the convention, two were elected from the . Among the African-Melanesian community elected Roderick Hayes-Marshall, a radical third position candidate. Among those of the bloc elected Anthony J. Iverson to represent them. Demographics YEAR 1958 *Official Language: *Population: 70,890,002 Race *Asian-Melanesian: 24.78% *African-Melanesian: 14.52% *South Asian Melanesian: 30.92% *White Melanesian: 25.80% *Mixed: 3.98% Religion * : 77% ** : 17.6% ** : 23.8% ** : 13.22% ** : 11.98% ** : 10.4% * : 8% * : 5% * 3.2% * : 6.8% Metro Populations #San Juliana – 1,500,000 # # # # # # #Vigil – 275,000 # Issues * * * / * *Economy, Public spending, poverty, housing shortage, slums *Booming industrial sector, booming mining industry *Illiteracy *Corruption within government and business *Racial economic disparity *Terrorism in Western Melanesia *Hostility with *Poor infrastructure * National Convention ALL ARE SUMMONED TO THE CONVENTION, TWO WEEK PROCESS OF THE CREATION OF THE CONSTITUTION AND FIRST LAW CODE SHALL BEGIN. Anthony J. Iverson: "All members of this elected convention shall convene to the city of San Juliana. Discussion shall begin within the upcoming days and debate and compromise will spur a new Constitution to guide this newborn of a nation. Whomever wishes to speak shall stand. " Jared Johnson: I have a confession to make, one that very well may disqualify me from this convention but one I shall make regardless: I am an anarchist. Not of the traditional sort. I do not have whiskers and I do not plant bombs. I do not curse capitalism or seek to overthrow the traditional values of our society. Instead, I promote from my vantage point individual sovereignty; that each man and woman on earth is an sovereign individual that deserves to be free from any sort of oppression or tyranny. I posit that the state is tyranny. Its very existence is built on it, as it extorts the citizenry to fund its coffers which it squanders on useless and failed projects or even, if they are feeling particularly unscrupulous, on themselves, to fatten their own pockets, all at the expense of the individual. Its monopoly on violence means its enforcement arm, that is, the police, is free to abuse our rights with impunity and leave us with no recourse other than what can only be described as an injustice system, that perverts and makes a mockery of what the word "justice" means. While it proclaims to work for us, it sneers upon down us, viewing us with such contempt, it is a wonder how it manages to contain it when speaking publicly about their next charade to keep the masses occupied and distracted, while they scheme of more methods for which to torment us. The number of people who have been murdered by states around the world is rivaled only by disease. Only fifteen years earlier did we witness in Germany the horrors that millions who suffered under Hitler's regime, the crimes that were committed against the Jews, Slavs, Homosexuals, Jehovah's Witnesses, and anyone who dared to question Nazi tyranny, which was all committed for the good of Germany. Even currently, in America, millions of Negroes are denied access to even most basic services and face hostility and prejudice at every turn which is supported by the same state that not even a century ago enslaved them. I may be called a hypocrite for participating in the state I so despise very much, but I do so with the likely futile attempt to dismantle entirely. Not only for the sake of Melanesia, but for humanity's as well. The state is a plague, and it will continue to kill millions every single day until it is finally eradicated. I will finish by reverting back to the topic at hand, which is the drafting of a new Constitution. I leave these parting words spoken by Lysander Spooner about the Constitution of the United States which I am confident could never be more relevant: "But whether the Constitution really be one thing, or another, this much is certain – that it has either authorized such a government as we have had, or has been powerless to prevent it. In either case, it is unfit to exist." Roderick Hayes-Marshall: A noble stand Mr. Johnson. A very noble stand. Few men would have spoken up like you. Many men would have preferred to die rather than to put forth their beliefs in the court of public opinion. However, anarchy is overrated and a waste of the time of this body and the state. We waste time with this silly concept of "constitutions" and "democracy", and the entire process is but a charade of lies and deceit. Tyranny has its place in human society. We need a strong government not cowed by the opinions of its citizens. It is time we followed the path I have so passionately defended. The path of dirigism. We must accept that most human beings are but simple children, children with no concept of the needs they truly desire. Most children know not the work that goes into supporting them, and instead revolt against authority even when it is in their best interests. We must make our stand like a wise parent, and guide our people, the children of the state, with a firm, yet loving hand. A paternal state must be established today, for the people know not what they need, but what they want. They are foolish and ignorant people. They lack vision and wisdom. They blunder about killing, raping, and stealing, and believe themselves to be "free". No. No we must not allow them to continue along this wayward path, and must bring them back to the light willingly or not. Like a child, the people do not value what they have until they have lost it. Once the government has disappeared, the people clamour for its return. Without the government, where would their schools come from? Their roads? Their hospitals? Their banks? Their laws? Their defense? Their welfare? They are like children. Once the parents have gone, the children clamour for their return. So to is it with government. The people need us. And we shall answer that call. However, we must not allow ourselves to believe we are doing them any favors by giving them a voice in the decisions of the state. A child has no say in whether or not their parent makes a decision. We are the most educated and well-equipped men and women in the world with regards to running the country. Establishing a way of life that our fellow citizens would benefit from should be no great feat if implemented as I have laid out. Our people need guidance, not freedom. Safety, not privacy. Law, not kindness. There must be those who rule, and those who are ruled over. Democracy is a lie, and we do our fellow people no favor by misleading them into believing such a lie to be reality. It is time we remove the veil from their eyes and our own, and accept the reality as it is. Cold, hard, and unfeeling. So to should our government be. We do ourselves great harm in allowing the inefficent system of democracy to dominate the political process of Melanesia. You need only look to the city of Vigil where the dirigist experiment has been underway for some years now, to witness the benefits of a dirigist society. I am a dirigist, born and bred. And I assure you, you need not fear the future so long as it is a dirigist one. Anthony J. Iverson: "Thank you gentlemen for those statements. In a stark contrast, you two men display the polar opposites of the political spectrum. We should continue this convention through means of compromise that will not only provide the people with personal freedoms guaranteed by their Creator but also produce a state that can protect it citizens, feed the malnourished and educate the young. Mr. Johnson, what do you suspect we do whenever Indonesians seek to unite West New Guinea with its federation? Will you calmly keep to yourself as the country falls under the tyranny of Sukarno? Without the creation of a legal system, there will be no way to convince the British government that we have achieved a national will to strive, and most definitely likely dissolve our claims and watch as our humble island falls to Jakarta. If a constitution is not provided, I believe we could potentially see what Mr. Marshall has described, a racial dictatorship. I do not wish to live under the undemocratic fist of either the Dirigists or Sukaro, I strive to live under a Melanesian Republic. Djalal Maheswari: I sympathise with the position of the right honourable Iverson. I do not want this nation to be placed under the iron fist of colonialism not by the Dutch, nor Japanese, nor British or Indonesian. I also do not want us to be some totalitarian dictatorship - didn't we fight the war precisely to beat the likes of Japan and Germany, whose odious fascist imperialism wrought so much misery upon others? No, this nation which I and my countrymen had bled for deserves better then passivity or autocracy. Rather then debate the complexities of life we should be coming together to create a constitution which we can govern our country by. I want a nation where everyone can live in solidarity and equality free from political and economic oppression, a position I suspect is not shared by all at this convention. But surely we can agree to a nation based on laws. I propose that we create a democratic federal commonwealth where all people's can live side by side and where we can live in unity. I urge you all to put aside your idealogical differences and come to create a system by which we can govern, but by which we do not sacrifice our democratic rights. If we do not, I fear we will be placed under the same political instability and deadlock that has recently given rise to neo-imperialism, totalitarian rightism and Stalinist terror - all I hope will not affect this nation of ours. Anthony Iverson: On the discussion of the basis for the government, this nation will not be able to survive under a federal system. We must first deploy a national campaign to modernize this island; to create a national identity without the issue of regionalism. If a constitution is to be drafted, let it be drafted for the sake of unity. Regional political strongholds will only cause more division among our citizens and will spur economic inequality. States, regions are not important; urban centers and there surrounding areas are what are the driving force in a local economy. I move that our constitution be based upon a unitary republic. David Roselane: I stand with Misters Maheswari and Iverson. I concur that the nation which we build here today should last for generations to come, and that we should not mar ourselves at such an early and delicate stage in the creation of a new nation with the incitement of far-wing politics. While I myself hold views which may not represent the entirety of this convention, and even the entirety of my party, I believe that all can benefit under a political structure which embraces civil equality in its practice. Through such a government can the peoples of this new Republic be united, and only in this way can we work towards further unity. Therefore, I stand in agreement with Mr. Iverson in that we should create a unitary republic through which the national government may play a large role in the development of this young state. Only through unity can we foster the idea of a singular nation, and without it, we will surely fall to inequity and instability - whether it be of domestic or foreign derivation. Anthony Iverson: I would like to employ for this assembly to please review and look over these articles I and my office have drafted for our national constitution; as it simply outlines some general rights and privileges of the state and people. https://docs.google.com/document/d/19ttr3Bb3LgU51Fvv0yStOAm8430i0-Y488bTyTjlZ-Q/edit?usp=sharing Anthony Iverson: I would like to move to elect Mr. Huynh Quang Hung as the chairman for this convention, thus allowing for a more productive secession. AYE #'Anthony Iverson' NAY #'Roderick Hayes-Marshall'